Thinking Out Loud
by 73stargazer
Summary: Episode continuation for "Attached". Well, wanted to to do a post-ep for "Attached" for a while but the proper muse never str


Thinking Out Loud

Synopsis: Episode continuation for "Attached".

Rating: M. Actually M this time.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Notes: Well, wanted to to do a post-ep for "Attached" for a while but the proper muse never struck. Being a die-hard Prusher shipper, this episode is basically sacred to me and I just couldn't touch it. I hope I can somewhat do it justice.

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But, baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

Ed Sheehan, "Thinking Out Loud"

Raising a brow, Beverly glances over at Jean-Luc in the armchair. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking that as distracting as it was, I was beginning to get used to 'hearing' your thoughts. And, I find that I miss it," confesses Jean-Luc unique experience on Kesprytt had been unsettling. However, it had afforded him a rare glimpse into the mind of the woman he had coveted for two decades. He had been grateful to learn that, at least on the surface, it seemed she held an attraction for him.

Beverly smiles knowingly. "So do I. It was very… intimate. You know, last night I couldn't sleep."

Jean-Luc instantly perks, his heart beginning to had begun to presume that Beverly had no intention of discussing the events of last night and had wanted to ignore his confession. "Oh?"

Beverly leans forward slightly, shifting the glass of wine in her hand. "I was awake for several hours. And, thanks to the implant, I got to 'hear' some very interesting

dreams of yours." She struggles to contain her mirth, delighting in toying with him. After his revelation last night, she wants to feel him out, get some additional had certainly made a startling revelation, but she had an inkling that he had been withholding something.

Half-smirking, Picard recognizes that he cannot escape from her torment. " A man cannot be held responsible for what his mind does while he's asleep." Surely, she will have to forgive him for whatever imprisonment/ fireside chat-induced erotic dreams he had broadcast to her mind immediately after he had revealed his innermost feelings to her, the unrequited feelings he had repressed for two decades. Surely, surely she could let this slide.

Trying to keep the smirk off of her own face, Beverly revels in torturing him,wishing she had the implants and could read his thoughts right now. "What about when he's awake?

The innuendo-laden look on her face just steps it up a notch as she sets her wine glass on the table.

Leaning forward, Picard sets his own wine glass down and reaches over in his chair and takes her hand in his, studying her expression carefully. Beverly isn't usually one to play games with him, and her forwardness is disarming and provocative. Perhaps after everything they had said and heard last night, she is giving him the nudge he needs to say out loud what he's been only imagining for twenty years. "So, now that we've had this unique experience., what do we do about it?

"What do you mean?" asks Beverly coyly, trying to prolong her innocent charade.

"You know exactly what I mean," says Picard pointedly.

"No, I don't. The implant's been removed, remember?" teases Beverly.

Jean-Luc rises out out of armchair and moves over to the sofa, her hand still in his, their gazes still locked. Breath catching in her throat, Beverly glances up at him expectantly, her heart pounding profusely against her chest. Covering her hand in both of his, Jean-Luc stares unwaveringly into her clear eyes.

"I mean, now that we know how we each of us feels, perhaps we should not be afraid to explore those feelings." It's out, and he's passed the point of no return. Gazing longingly into her sapphire eyes, Jean-Luc has no regrets.

Swallowing hard, Beverly decides to leap. Pressing her lips to his, she cups the side of his face. Closing her eyes, she sets aside any fears and is what she has wanted for years, and this is the moment she can choose to have it all.

Grinning against her lips, Jean-Luc slides his hand up her arm, his eyes searching her probingly. He's astonished, and waiting for the hesitation, the lingering doubt, the denial.

Slipping her hand down his neck, Beverly feathers kisses along his lips. "We were dancing."

"I'm sorry?" Drawing back, Jean-Luc looks at her in bewilderment.

"In your dream last night, we were dancing," Beverly recalls, tilting her head. "You were a wonderful dancer."

Laughing lightly in self-deprecation, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "And, if I recall, you were in a sleeveless evening gown. It was a dream."

Searing his lips with a penetrating kiss, Beverly glides her hand along his thigh. Gradually breaking off, Beverly watches as Jean-Luc pants slightly, trying to regain his breath after the passionate kiss. "Put on some music. Dance with me."

Grinning, Jean-Luc nods enthusiastically, pulling her in for another kiss. "Computer, play soft jazz."

Practically leaping off of the sofa, Jean-Luc's enthusiasm is plastered across his face as he extends his hand to Beverly.

Grinning, Beverly stands off the sofa, takes Jean-Luc's hand and follows him into the centre of the room as the smooth, soulful music resounds throughout the quarters.

Snaking one arm around her back, Jean-Luc holds Beverly's other hand in his as they slowly move in tune with the music. "I must warn you, I don't dance."

Laying her other hand on his shoulder, Beverly smiles cheekily. "I was very impressed last night. I'm sure you won't disappoint."

Leaning in slightly closer, Jean-Luc inhales deeply, revelling in the intimacy. She's so close he can feel the heat radiating from her body, smell her perfume. "I think I imagine I'm still dreaming. This is too…good. You're too good to be true."

Staring into his astonished eyes, Beverly covers his lips, physically assuring him of his physical and mental reality. "It's real, if you want it to be."

Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc's eyes well with tears as they gently sway across the floor in rhythm with the music. "It's all I want. I've wanted you for twenty years, Beverly. I…I love you."

Gripping his shoulder, Beverly's own eyes pool with hot tears, his touching words and the raw sentiment in his hazel eyes overwhelming her. "I love you, too."

Taking their conjoined hands, Jean-Luc cups the side of her face and kisses her longingly. With his other hand on her lower back, he pulls her flush against him as their lips and tongue join their feet in a slow, patient dance.

Dropping her hand to his chest, Beverly moans as Jean-Luc grasps her hip. "Mmm… Yes, I think this was how the dance went."

Chuckling lightly, Jean-Luc releases her hand to comb his fingers through her hair, gliding his thumb along her ear. "I think this is how it ended."

Feeling his heart beating against her chest and his erection against her groin, Beverly licks his bottom lip. "I think the dance has just begun."

Groaning lowly, Jean-Luc tangles his hand in her hair and kisses her hard in return, swaying them in the direction of his bedroom. He leads them through the bedroom and pauses at the end of the bed, squeezing her hand.

Breaking off, Beverly looks at Jean-Luc playfully. "Well, my Captain, show me what kept both of us up last night."

Grinning, Jean-Luc toes out of his shoes before guiding Beverly onto the bed. He snakes an arm around her back and kisses her deliberately,reaching for the hemline of her sweater. Lifting her arms over her head, Beverly watches as Jean-Luc slides the sweater over her torso with one hand and caresses her stomach with the other.

"Lay back," suggests Jean-Luc with a quick peck to her nose, his hand already searching for the fastener of her skirt. Beverly lays her head between two pillows as Jean-Luc makes a sensual production of sliding her skirt down her legs and removing her shoes.

With her arms at her sides, Beverly smiles as Jean-Luc takes his time in removing her red tights, letting his hands linger on her exposed skin as he rolls the stockings down her calves. "Mmmm…You're enjoying this?"

Placing an open-mouthed kiss to the arch of her foot, Jean-Luc nods. "Every inch…Uh…every minute."

Giggling lightly, Beverly cannot believe how content she is in this moment as Jean-Luc tosses aside her discarded garments and straddles her legs. With a flash of a mischievous smile, Jean-Luc drops a kiss to her stomach, placing his hands on her hips and guiding her panties down her legs.

Biting her lip, Beverly watches with anticipation as Jean-Luc feathers open-mouthed kisses to her hip.

"We've no rush. I intend to make this a very memorable evening," Jean-Luc declares, moving up to kiss her neck.

Closing her eyes, Beverly moans involuntarily as Jean-Luc peppers her chest with kisses. Hands on her shoulders, he slides her bra straps down with his thumb and licks a trail down the centre of her chest between her breasts. As he blazes her skin, he unhooks her bra and cups a breast in his hand.

Beverly strokes his head as tweaks the nipple of one breast between his fingers and lavishes the other nipple with his tongue.

Jean-Luc moulds one breast in his hand as he sucks the other, trying to maintain focus as Beverly's hand furiously grips his tunic.

Groaning, Beverly grasps at the collar of Jean-Luc's tunic. "Jean-Luc…."

Lifting up, Jean-Luc ceases his ministrations and shifts up to look at Beverly's red, flushed face.

Grabbing his face, Beverly kisses him fiercely, wrapping one leg around his. Breaking off, she tugs his tunic loose from his pants and begins to roll it up his chest. Taking his cue, Jean-Luc sits upright and tosses his shirt off, giving Beverly an opportunity to undo his fly and commence rolling down his trousers. Leaning forward, Jean-Luc kisses her as she tugs his trousers the rest of the way down until he he has to shrug the remainder of the way out of them.

"Finally!" proclaims Beverly, gripping his hip as Jean-Luc sits on his knees in his black briefs.

Jean-Luc draws her into his arms, his tongue probing her mouth.

Returning the kiss with fervour, Beverly slowly pulls his briefs down his legs as her other hand frees his growing erection. She strokes him firmly until he halts their kiss to discard his briefs.

Taking her face between his hands, Jean-Luc kisses her deeply, covering her body with his and gently easing her onto her back on the bed. Gazing into her darkened blue eyes, Jean-Luc's breath catches in his throat.

Caressing his cheek, Beverly kisses his chin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," smiles Jean-Luc softly. "This is…perfect. You're…perfect. I love you."

Enveloping her arm around his back, Beverly rests her forehead against his. "I love you, too. Now, show me."

Hazel eyes darkened with desire, Jean-Luc stares at her in awe as he aligns their hips, absolutely grateful that they had had the courage to say aloud what they had been thinking for so long.


End file.
